


MCYT-verse

by ResaWhatever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResaWhatever/pseuds/ResaWhatever
Summary: "Welcome to Error SMP"CrossInnit has joined the game
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. CrossInnit has joined the game

"Huh? Error asked me to join his SMP." I thought as I read the letter. "That's interesting." I got up and stretched "Welp, time to start travelling- HOLY SHIT I WAS INVITED BY ERROR TO JOIN HIS SMP! THE BIGGEST MINECRAFT PLAYER OF ALL TIME! HOLY SHIT-" I said feeling hyped. "HOLY SHIIT- Okay- Just-"I calmed myself down a bit. "Just, go there. AND PISS EVERYONE OFF!" I started my journey. Luckily I live near the SMP. If not I'd be travelling for days. I was walking in a forest until I heard a chime "Welcome to the Error SMP-" "HOLY SHIT-" I guess I was here. I saw the chat and it said I have joined the game. "That's it, boys! We're in the Error SMP. I am in the Dream Team now. I am one of them now!" I ran around the forest. "Oh, shit- Night is here isn't he? Fuck-" 

Eventually, I found a house. I went inside and started to talk in the chat.

CrossInnit: Hello Dream Team  
CrossInnit: Who else is on the SMP  
Error: nightnap  
Error: dust

Dang, it. Retold then hit me. That hurt- and where the hell did they come from!?

Remove nightnap  
Error: and  
Error: scar

"Who is Dust and Scar?" I thought to myself.

CrossInnit: where Dust hosue 

I misspelt that but whatever. I fell off the roof. "oof- I-I'm gonna go inside now..." As I went in, Retold gave me some food. "Thank you." I ate it rather quickly. "You're so cool RetoldNotFound- Aye! Don't stab me- Don't stab me-" I slowly backed away as Retold swang their sword. Y'know what- Imma just- "Yoink!" "Hey! Give that back-" They said. "Haha! Get me first-" The sword was gone from my hands. I saw Error with the sword. Oh shit. I'm in real danger now. "Follow me Cross..." I followed Error to the what seems like a jail. "Get in." I flicked the lever and it showed a pit of lava there. "oooooh!" I ran out of the building "Perhaps not!" then I got shot by Error. "Shit-" I got teleported to one of the beds, with no stuff on me.

I was back at the house I went into at the beginning. "It's okay." I opened a chest and took some buckets of tropical fish. "Little did they know-" "Cross..." I looked up to see Error. 'Oop- They know.' "Put them back," Retold said. "Make me bitch boy," I said as I stabbed Retold with a golden sword before it broke. "Op- It broke-" then when I realised... I should run "OH NO OH NO OH NO-" I ran out the door and the gates. Retold caught up to me with an axe. "Hello! Hello- Here you go-" I gave them back the fish. They look at me "Say sorry." "To who?" "No" they stabbed me again and I lost all my stuff. "O-oh-" I went back into the house "Let's kill the Ender Dragon!" "No," Error said. He then shot me in the shoulder. "Haha..." "Go to jail," Retold said. "... Jail-" I said smiling. 

-

"Enter the jail," Retold said. I went in. When they weren't looking, I made a crafting table. I was going to make a pickaxe but one of them broke it. I placed it down again and crafted a pickaxe quickly before they broke it again. "Oh no, what to do?" I said with sarcasm. "Look it's NightNap, right behind you," I said. I knew they wouldn't fall for it- Wait- Retold fell for it. I tried to contain my laughter as I tried to take out my pickaxe. Sadly they turned around before I can do it. "CrossInnit is being held hostage right now. Thi- This is not what CrossInnit's favourite pass time is." 

"You're on trial for the attempt of murdering Retold. What do you have to say in your defence." Error said, pointing his crossbow at me. "I have never attempted to murdering anyone, especially women." Retold just looked at me with a 'Seriously!?' face. It was hard to tell what Error was expressing since he was wearing a mask. I was starting to feel hungry but I know they won't give me food. I started to play with the chains. Until Retold shot me. "Leave the chains alone" I stared at them before saying "Bitch boy." 

"Sleep." Error said. "Or what Glitch Bitch? I am going to escape." I started to mine the bars. It broke but Error placed it back. "Oh." Error then broke the bars and went in my cell. I ran out of the cell towards some berries, but I was shot by Error. My body was too weak, I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. Letting the darkness consumes me while getting teleported.

-

I woke up in a pink bed. I got some stuff and start running around. "Time to run from the cops!" Eventually, I found a place with people's names on it. I took a sign and put it above some of the others. I wrote 'Bitch Boy is bitchhhhhhhhhhhhh'. " I think my hands are broken. I never wrote that many h's-" I got stabbed again. "Hello, Bitch Boy." We both started fighting for a while. Retold was near to winning when they fell off the side. They hit the ground and couldn't get up. They were covered in bruises. "Haha!" I went down and picked up their things. As I went up, I said, "Long live the king Bitch" as they got teleported. 

A few minutes later they came back with a golden sword and tried to get their stuff back. I injured them enough that they'll get teleported to their bed. When walking away, I realised that Error was chasing me. "Stop!" I scream as I stopped, but Error still stabbed me. He kept stabbing me till I was teleported back to the bed. I lost all my stuff, again. I got up and saw Retold. They have a bow. " Retold saw me as anger formed on her face. They punched me. "Oh!? You wanna go!?" We got into a fistfight. "BITCH BOY IS A BITCH!" "Stop assuming my gender!" 

I eventually knocked Retold out. "Out bithced once again, by the king-" I got shot by Error. I was back at the bed. "Cross-" "Hello Error." "... You are now banished for one week." "Why? Wait no! Please don't! I'm really sorry!" I said. Error doesn't look amused- Well, he's wearing a mask- "You must at least be 1000 blocks away, for the many near-deaths of Retold." "Oh okay." I slowly walked towards the house, but Retold came in from there, so I ran through the gates while getting punched by Retold. I jumped into the water and started swimming. I head Error telling Retold to escort me. Pft- Like that's gonna happen.

I ran away from Retold for a while now. I laughed saying "Minecraft Manhunt." as I kept running. Eventually, I stopped in front of Retold and said "Hello Retold-" They stabbed me until I was teleported back to the bed. "Oh," I then went back to the sign room and re-wrote some signs. I was then shot by Error, making me teleport back to the bed. I looted a chest and put on some armour. Error then came in and hit me with his sword. I ate a golden apple but that didn't help. I was teleported back to the beds... Again. I then asked Error "How do I be banished?" Error walked towards me "Banish me oh Error! Oh, error!" Oh, Retold!" I laughed.

Then I was teleported somewhere. "Oh." I went into the water and tried to drown myself. I was teleported back to the bed. I was teleported again to the weird lake. I typed in the chat. 

CrossInnit: Stop it now  
CrossInnit: You are cheating

I then found a group of Strays that shot me. When I was back, I tried to open a chest but got teleported before I can do so. 

Error: sleep  
Error: or ban  
CrossInnit: Is for Bitches  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
CrossInnit: I WILL SLEEP  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
Error: or ban  
CrossInnit: give another bed.

Error then gave me a bed and I placed it down. I went to sleep whole Error keep spamming "or ban" in chat. I typed in the chat. 

CrossInnit: I have slept

I got out of the bed and broke it. Eventually, a creeper came by. I was teleported in the middle of the forest. "Oh no." I walked again until I was teleported back to the lake. "Welp-" 

Error: Leave bed  
CrossInnit: What is a Leaf Bed?  
CrossInnit: As in, make it green?

I love acting like an idiot. Error then started to spam "Leave bed" in the chat. 

Error: Leave bed  
Error: Leave bed  
Error: Leave bed  
Error: Leave bed  
Error: Leave bed  
CrossInnit: Error are you on drugs or marijuana?  
CrossInnit: What is leaf bed?

I chuckled.

CrossInnit: Do you want ME to leave the bed  
CrossInnit: As in me?  
CrossInnit: I will leave the bed.

I placed the bed, went in it and left it. I walked around till I found an igloo. I removed the carpet and went down the ladder. I stole the brewing stand but realising I broke it without a pickaxe. I frowned at that. 

CrossInnit: Error I have to speak to you.  
CrossInnit: In private

I was then teleported out of the server. Meaning I got banned. Error then unbanned me when I said I would behave. I was teleported into the water. I got out and open the chat.

CrossInnit: Guess who is back  
CrossInnit: Me!

I later got banned again for trying to escape the banishing. I tried calling Retold. Surprisingly they picked up "Hey Retold..." there was a long pause before they hung up. Error told me that I wasn't allowed to steal or grief. I agreed as long as he didn't kill me. I said Retold started it. I was back in.

CrossInnit: yes yes poggers yes  
Error: No stealing  
CrossInnit: sorry for trying to murder you retold.  
Error: No griefing  
Error: No beating the ender dragon  
CrossInnit: You're a really good friend not a bitch

I realised Error said no beating the Ender Dragon. Why? I could care less

CrossInnit: I don't beat anyone  
Error: No saying bitch  
CrossInnit: Ok  
Error: These are the SMP rules  
CrossInnit: What is replacement for bitch

I waited for a while before Error responded with "Cross"

OH CRAP  
CrossInnit: What is replacement for B word  
Error: "Cross"  
CrossInnit: No

I then thought of BadBoyDream. He says Apple instead of cuss words. 

CrossInnit: I will say Apple  
CrossInnit: 14  
CrossInnit: Killer

I silently laughed to myself as I made my way to the house again. Retold left a while ago. I saw a farm and realised that I forgot about Dust. "Who's Dust?" I asked Error. I found a weird place under the water. I really wanted to steal the torch but I know Error would know. I left the place. I found an Unfinished tree. I think it belonged to this 'Dust' guy. 

I walked around. Then Error said something in the chat.

Error: Bye  
Error left the game

\---------------------------

Name: Error

Calling names: Error, Ro, 

Gender: Male

AU: Errortale

Role: The founder of the SMP

Notes: -

___

Name: Retold Not Found

Calling names: Retold, Ree

Gender: Neutral

AU: Retoldtale

Role: -

Notes: Retold is grey colourblind, also known as Monochromacy. They can only see shades of grey ranging from black to white.

___

Name: CrossInnit

Calling names: Cross (And Child later on)

Gender: Male

AU: X-tale

Role: -

Notes: "Out bithced once again, by the king-"


	2. It's only been a week and I already started a war.

Killing in Minecraft is just a result of your body teleporting you to your bed when your health is below 1/2 a heart. It leaves all your stuff behind because it messes with the teleportation. Once you're teleported to your bed, you heal up instantly as if you were hit with an instant healing potion. The only true way to kill someone... Is to stab them in their SOUL. The very circulation of them. Each player is given 3 lives... Once your 3 lives are gone, you're dead. A ghost whether you choose to be or not. It's your choice.

\-------------------------------------------------

So... How did this all happen? After a week after I joined, Error's friend, NightNap, got into some bother. You see, turns out that Night has been fighting with 2 of the other SMP members, Dust and Scar. In result, they burned Night's house down. Night and I then went and 'killed' them for that. Rightfully so, you know? How ever, Error doesn't like it when people fight on his SMP. 

So he logged on to try and 'kill' us for fighting them. But me and Night... We weren't gonna let that happen. This is how war broke out and CHANGED the entirety of Error's SMP forever...

\---

"LET'S 'KILL' ERROR!" Me and Night were running up the mountain. "LET'S KILL HIM!" "Oh Error has come- GET HIM!" Night shouted as I shot Error with a crossbow. I then stabbed him with a sword as I jumped him. "HE REALLY THINKS HE CAN TAKE US!?" Night said as he helped me kill Error. "Night- I really need this kill- please-" Night stabbed him anyways. "WE DID IT! WE JUST KILLED HIM!" "YEEESSSS!" I checked my inventory. "I have his Crossbow, Strings, in my hands." 

Error: Give me my stuff back.

"watch- watch-watch- no. no- Watch this. Minecraft Speedrunner vs Bitch. Error is the bitch." I ran up a hill as I saw Scar. "UH OH! Woman! Watch out!" I stabbed Willow with my sword as she burned to death. "We need to get him." "I dunno. He has escaped for now. We have to fall back Cross." 

We were back on the wooden bridge. I pointed my crossbow around "Any more people we need to kill?" "Well-" Blue walked by. "I mean, whiles we're concurring- we're dominating and destroying- UH OH!" I saw Error back with 2 other members. We started to fight them. Night killed Error while I killed Classicz. Dust went... Somewhere. We were chasing Error when he logged off. "He combat-logged!" I laughed and checked my inventory. "59 diamonds?" I'm shocked. "We- We won Night." "This doesn't look like a win. Y-You burnt almost half of the server." Blue said. "Well..." I pushed Blue. He was defiantly not on our side. 

So long story short, I killed Error. THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! "I AM THE PVP GOD!" 

CrossInnit: Let's stop   
CrossInnit: ANDF TALK  
NightNap: talk  
CrossInnit: All war stops now

We walked to where everyone was. "Hey Everyone!" "Oh, it's Cross!..." Dust said. "Hey Dust. Hey- Yeah no, we won." as I was bragging, Night ran up to me. "Cross! He has your music disc..." "NOOO!" 

Error: I will burn them  
Error: unless my stuff is returned

I can't lose them! I spent HOURS getting these discs! I- I can't- Those are my prized possessions. I ran back to my house and found Blue in there. "Did he actually take my discs!?" I checked my chest. "Yup... He has." Blue said. I panicked. I'm such an idiot! I ran back to my house, people saying I ran passed him. As I passed Dust, Error came at me. I jumped on the fence and juked Error. But not for long. He had 'killed' me with his sword. "D-Did- Did you get the disc back!?" They looked away. "No, Error most likely hid them." I frowned at Night's words. 

CrossInnit: Error  
CrossInnit: Where are the discs

I panicked. How did I let this happen? "The discs are gone and so are the netherite." I said. "Don't worry Cross, we'll find them-" "Why did you have to involve me in this Night!?" "They attacked us-" "I know- but... now I've lost all my things!" THE DISCS! I LOST THE DISCS! "This all happened because of your bloodthirst-" "Don't turn this on me. Don't turn on me now Cross!" I calmed down a bit. "You're right. We need to find Error. And fast."

We were in the community house. I was checking in the chest while Night said: "Do I slay this man?" "Who?" I got shot with an arrow. "Uh oh- IT'S HIM!" I saw Error, standing in the doorway with his Crossbow. some weird noises came out of my mouth as I jumped into the water. So did Error. Error killed me and I was back at my house. I ran back to Night as we were in a call. "Night! He doesn't have a shield. You can get him-" "I'm in a battle... It's over for me." I heard the line disconnect and it reconnected. That means he lost...

"Nononononono-NONONONONO!" "Time for the hacked client." "NONONONO- Don't- Don't say that-" There was a ding telling us Error wanted to join the call. "Okay, let's be reasonable men, alright? Let's be reasonable." We added him to the call. "ERROR WHY DID YOU KILL ME AND STEAL MY STUFF!?!" "YOU HAVE-" "OH ME!? ME ERROR!? YOU GITCHY MURDEROUS MASKED BITCH!" I started scream stuff that didn't make sense anymore. That's when Error snapped "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I was in shock. "I HAVE TAKEN YOUR STUFF-" "ERROR- ERROR!" There was a moment of silence before I asked Error "So, how are you?" 

"I was walking down a path when 2 fully decked out people 2 v 1 me and killed me. And then I came back, and I kill both of you-" "Wawawait-... Can I have some food? Can I have some food..." Night asked. "No" Error shot Night. I laughed as I head the arrow hit him.

"You guys are acting like I'M am an idiot. I was watching the server logs! You guys we're shouting: "LET'S KILL ERROR!" "YEAH LET'S KILL DREAM!" you guys ran at me-" He continued while I tried to defend myself. "No, no- that doesn't sound like something I would do Error-" He pointed his crossbow at me "I am requesting a formal apology for jumping at me and 'killing' Classic and killing the woman." He said as he slowly looked to Blue. "Heh- Blue- YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGISE FOR KILLING THE WOMAN!?" I screamed. "... yes." Error said and a tuned around and said: "Good day, sir." Night sassed "Cross he's asking for too much.-" "You don't have to apologise for killing the woman-" I stopped and turned to Error "Yeah, that's what I thought!" 

Night walked up to Error "Error- Let me tell you the story-" He got shot. He got shot again. Night looked to Error "Please don't shoot me-" He got shot and died. I was surrounded by others. This seems- this seems familiar- I turned back to Error. "Hello, Pain-... Error-" Shit I almost mistaken Error for Painblade. "I'm going to return your stuff, but I'm gonna burn your discs." "NO!" He wouldn't! "Error you fool!" "That's punishment. PUNISHMENT!" I needed to do something. 

"I have taken the discs and I have placed them in a safe place. I will be keeping them! I'll be returning your stuff... BUT if you kill me. I will burn them." Error said. I was sitting on the bench while Dream pointed the crossbow at me. "Okay... S-So it's blackmail-" Night spoke up "Me and Cross saw you coming with a sword, we thought you were reinforcements, and I just jumped the gun. I said let's kill him." Error thought for a while "Okay I accept your apology. Cross, do you have anything to say?" I inhaled. I didn't have anything to say. 

Scar walked by and Night walked up to the "Error, I said I wouldn't kill you. I didn't say I wouldn't kill Scar" Night killed Scar with his axe. I gasped "Night stop it!" "I- I what!? I'm agreeing to the rules!" I looked to Error " Can I have uh- my music discs." Error frowned...? I can't tell. The mask is really making it hard to. "I am keeping them safe." "No-" "Yes." I stood for a while "I'll keep them safer for I am me! I am the safest person man alive!-" "You have proven that you are untrustworthy..." I got mad "ERROR! Everywhere I go- EVERYWHERE I GO! Do you know what they call me? Everywhere I have gone! The past year, you know what they refer to me as?" He looked at me. "What?" "Cross Trusty. Why on earth would you not want to uhm- give me back my discs? For it's my name!" Error walked away "I'm keeping them as a keepsake where if you ever cross me then I will burn them."

Error walked out of my house as Blue stayed with me. I didn't realise Night was still in the call as I head static talking from him. "- g-t t-e d-sc! I g-t on- -- th- d-sc Cr-ss!" "Night-" "help -e!" I let out a nervous chuckle "A-are you good?" "No! I'm running from Error. I retrieved the disc!" "Oh, the disc!" "Cross!" Night ran towards me "Drop me the disc! Drop me the disc!" He dropped at as I picked it up and ran. 

I went down into the mines and hide the discs with a decoy as well. We had to fight Error. We ran around the mines as he kept saying on how he will burn the disc. My sockets widen as I was MY disc in his hands, over the fire. I couldn't see my disc burn like that. I tried to reason with him. He walked away and I saw him. I say him switch the disc. He has a decoy one! I made a plan and told Blue what to do. 

We gathered around as Blue gave us axes and shields. we charged him and shot him. We died multiple times but finally... We got the disc. "We did it, boys!" I hid the disc and went back to Night. He then decided to play a joke... He shot me with his crossbow and was about to kill me but Error killed him for me. I was about to escape but got killed as well. I ran to Blue's house. He gave me some stuff and we tried to fight Error... Well... He tried to fight Error. I took his pearl and threw it out the window. Blue felt betrayed as he got killed. I went to the nether but... I found Night there... Him looking mad. I was stuck in the portal as Night punched me unconscious. I woke up in the forest. We three met up back at Blue's house. We needed a plan. 

As I was walking, Error came by and gave a sword and a netherite chest plate. I smiled. "I- Is this an Error redemption arc!?" I was so happy. I just got my disc AND netherite stuff. That was... Until I read the chat. 

I read the chat with horror. He wouldn't- But I know he would... I looked back at Error and back at the chat. This is bad... Really bad. I thought I won. Looks like it was only the beginning...

Error: When I find your disc which I will spend hours searching for  
Error: I will burn them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last part. I haven't slept in days. But I still wanted to upload so. here you go ^^ I hoped you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you stumbled upon my book. Well, here it is! Sanses as MCYT. People usually put Ink as Dream and Error as Technoblade because of the Dream vs Technoblade. But this is based on the SMP and Technoblade vs Dream had nothing to do with this. So I made Error as Dream since it just fits. I couldn't find a sans that could fit George so I had to use Retold as a sacrifice ;v;. There will be no ships. I REPEAT. No ships. So it doesn't really matter. I hope you understand and stay tuned for the next chapters. This is also on Wattpad. Bai bai!


End file.
